


Trick Drabble #10

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Detox, Hurt/Comfort, Junkie Nick, M/M, Sickfic, Troy is a good boyfriend, nobody likes detoxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "Did you black out?" "I feel like I'm gonna puke."





	Trick Drabble #10

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> “Did you black out?” - “I feel like I’m gonna puke.” i'm gonna request another trick even tho i know you have tons more

Nick curled in on himself, groaning against the strong ache he felt all over and the pounding in his head that seemed to make the churning in his stomach worse. He was on the cool tile floor of his bathroom, close enough to the toilet that he could throw up if needed, but too exhausted to make the effort it seemed.

“Did you black out?” Troy asked from the doorway. He leaned against the frame, a water bottle in one hand and a tiny plastic cup with Nick’s next round of meds in the other.

“I feel like I’m gonna puke.” Nick whined weakly, cracking his eyes open just enough to look up at Troy as he made his way into the room to crouch beside Nick’s prone form.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He said softly, setting the water bottle and cup aside as he carefully helped a sweaty and weak Nick up into a sitting position with his back against the side of their tub for support.

“Blacking out would be a blessing right now..” Nick said, voice steadier now as he accepted the opened bottle and the tiny cup of detox pills. “If I ever have another relapse just shoot me, it’d hurt less than detoxing does.”

Troy snorted a laugh as he watched Nick down the pills and sip at his water. When the younger man was finished Troy reached out and brushed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead. “Nah, I like having you around too much to do that. Sides, you know what triggered you this time and we can avoid it.That’s progress.”

Nick sighed and leaned into Troy’s hand as he pushed Nick’s hair back, bringing his own hand not currently holding a water bottle to hold Troy’s hand against him. Troy’s palm was blissfully cool from holding the bottle before and it made Nick feel a little better. “Yeah, okay.” he conceded before releasing Troy’s hand and taking another sip of water. “Detoxing is still a bitch though.”

“You’ll live.” Troy said, giving Nick a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
